Nonoko Ogasawara's Potion
by Marse Speaks
Summary: It’s all about a potion that gave problems to our dear characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Possible OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Any characters included in this fic****are****respectfully****owned****by the great Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Anna Umenomiya's Potion**

**Beta-Reader: ****Irrevocable Truth**

**Summary****:**It's all about a potion that gave problems to our dear characters.

**Chapter One:** Start of Everything

"Imaaaiiiiiiii!!!" the blonde guy exclaimed as he chased the raven-haired girl who was riding in her duck scooter. Ruka Nogi was riding the rhinoceros as he continued on screaming and screaming tothe great blackmailer, pleading to give to him some pictures that she stole from him. How did she do that? Well, no one could know, right?

The duck scooterquickly rose up in the air**,**leaving the poor guy below. She stayed up there, staring at Ruka. The guy was furious and didn't give up. He whistled and after a minute, a huge hawk came. He rode on it and the chasing continued.

"Imai, give me those pictures!" he exclaimed again for the umpteenth time that day. She looked back at him, and then stuck her tongue out at him. He became angrier. If he couldn't please her, then all he could do is to use …violence, right?

When Hotaru Imai couldn'thear any more annoying sounds, as she described it, she turned her head. She saw nothing. Before she turned to head back to her lab, she snickered. **T**he moment she turned her head, she saw Ruka still hanging on the ring that was on the hawk's feet.

Hotaru was taken aback but managed to keep her blank face. She was about to maneuver to escape 'cause with their current distance, there wasno doubt that there was a big possibility that he could catchher off-guard, but the blonde was quick enough to hold her arm.

She tried to struggle to break free but he was surprisingly strong. Hotaru noticed that he was gripping her tight, too. And as she looked intohis eyes, she swore that she could melt under his intense stare.

"Give me those pictures, Imai," he ordered, his voice terrifying. Of course, she shouldn't be affected by his sudden change or else she would seem like a weakling. "Why? These aren't embarrassing pictures, are they? You should be thankful that I'll sell this kind of photos for the very first time, Nogi," she said.

"Embarrassing pictures or not, you still can't and mustn't sell pictures of others for your own sake!" he told her. Silence passed between them for a minute or two before Hotaru broke it. "But you're really cute here and I like it," she stated.

That caught him. He wasn't able to say anything. His grip on her loosened and she took advantage of it. Ruka blushed a deep shade of red and almost didn't notice Hotaru escaping. "Hey!"

Hotaru glanced at him and smirked. "You know, Nogi, I wish you could be a 3 year old child again," she said before storming off. The shade of red on his face darkened, if that was even possible.

"IMAAAIIIII!!!"

Natsume Hyuuga was sleeping on one of the branches of his –or rather, _their_ Sakura tree when he heard a sudden scream. He was so surprised that his manga almost fell**,**as well as himself. Good thing he managed to hold onto one of the big branches atop his head.

"Stupid couple," he muttered under his breath. He suddenly heard a giggle below. Natsume looked down only to be mesme –ehem- annoyed by the beau –ugly, as he put it, face of Mikan Sakura.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, an eyebrow up. Mikan burst out laughing. "Oi," he called, irritated. It took her a while before she managed to stop herself. "You look so cute when you're startled, Natsume," she finally answered, then giggled. The right part of his lips twitched as well as his right eyebrow. But if you lookedat him closely, you'd see the tiniest tint of pink creeping uphis cheeks.

"Don't call me cute, polka," he growled. She pouted cutely then mumbled, "Pervert"**.** She sat under the tree and pulled her legs near her before resting her chin on top of them. "What are you doing here?" he asked, flipping the page of the manga he had. "I'm bored," she simply replied. "And?" he asked as if he wasreally interested. "And Hotaru's being chased by Ruka-pyon. Again," she told him.

He jumped off the branch, his hands inhis pockets. "Hey, Natsume!" she called, standing up. He glanced at her and raised a brow. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Anywhere," he answered.

"May I go with you?" she asked. He just continued walking. "I'll take thatas a yes, okay?" she smiled and followed him.

Everything that was happening were really all very typical scenes for them, but no one expected that something mind-blowing was about to happen.

"Nonoko!" the pink-haired lass we've grown to know as Anna Umenomiya called her best friend. "Hm?" responded Nonoko Ogasawara. "What are you doing?" Anna asked as she looked over Nonoko's shoulder. The dark blue-haired girl glanced at Anna for a moment before returning to her business.

"Oh, this? I'm just experimenting on something," she answered. "I know that you're experimenting, but about what?" Anna said in a matter-of-factly tone. Then, she caught a sight of familiar candy wrapper. "Hey, what are you-" she was cut off when Nonoko winked at her.

"Don't worry. I put some chemicals that will dissolve some of its effects," Nonoko stated. "But-" Nonoko put her index finger in front of her own lips, silencing Anna. "O~kay. I get it now. But don't involve me with any of the commotion that mighthappen, okay?" Anna said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her best friend just nodded and smiled.

_Author's Note:_**Lame, I know. Clichéd? I don't know. But I'll try my best so that it would be interesting.****Have****any idea****what****the thing****is****? Tell me what you think of this one. Constructive criticisms are appreciated, as well as wonderful reviews.**

**By the way, I give the credits to my dear beta and to my friend, **_**Miyo-chan02**_**. This story is inspired by one of her fic. n_n **

___**Innocent's Sorrow**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Nonoko Ogasawara's Potion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:** Before Everything Changed

* * *

"Natsume! Natsume!" shouted Mikan. Natsume looked at the approaching Mikan from the corner of his eyes. He was sitting under the same Sakura tree from yesterday. "What now?" he reacted, turning his gaze to the manga he was reading.

Mikan panted. After successfully regaining normal breathing, she held out a paper in her hand. "Natsume, look at this!" she said excitedly. He gazed at the picture of a very familiar person. The young boy in his bunny suit was sitting on the ground. His innocent features suggested that he was about three years old.

"Do you know who this is? Guess it! Guess it!" Mikan said cheerfully. Natsume looked at the picture again and realization struck him. "Yeah," he said.

"Who is he then?" she asked, excitement still obvious in her voice.

"It's Ruka," he answered**,** before rolling his eyes as she squealed in delight. "Kyaa~! You guessed it right!" she exclaimed, clutching the picture to her chest.

"Of course I would, idiot."

"Where did you get that, anyway?" he asked, reverting his attention back to his manga.

"From Hotaru! She offered some pictures for me to buy. I told her that I didn't want to, but she insisted. Then, she showed me this picture and I immediately took out my wallet to buy it. 'The young guy was soooo cute!', I thought. I also thought that if this boy was our age, I wanted him to be my prince charming!"

Natsume flinched.

"Then, I asked Hotaru who this boy is, and she told me that it's Ruka-pyon. I was really surprised and couldn't believe it at first! But when I stared at the boy's face, he really looked like Ruka-pyon. That's when I became convinced that he really is your best friend," she told him with a smile.

"Do you still want him to be your prince charming?" he asked curiously. She looked at him mysteriously before letting out a good laugh.

"Is the famous Black Cat jealous?" she accused. He was taken aback and couldn't help but blush. But of course, he tried to hide it.

"Don't worry, Natsume**.**"

He sighed.

"I don't have intentions of stealing him from you."

He sighed again in relief.

_'Wait! What?!'_he thought. "What are you talking about, polka?" he asked, irritation obviously lacing his words.

"You see, I know that you cherish Ruka-pyon dearly. So I don't want to steal him from you. I know he'll be happy with you," she answered.

"Idiot," he said through gritted teeth. Mikan pouted. "What did I do to you?! You should be happy that I gave him to you, you know that?"

"So you really want to be with him?" he asked.

"What if I say 'yes'?"

She heard his breath hitch. "Then go with him," he answered, obviously annoyed. She furrowed her brows. "Geez, Natsume. Relax! I didn't know that you were so possessive of Ruka-pyon. I was just kidding, you know," she said. He looked at her, slowly calming down.

"Besides, I have Tsubasa-senpai to play with!" she said with a grin.

And a vein ticked on his head while his brow twitched.

* * *

"Ogasawara?" Ruka called. "Ogasawara? Are you there?" he continued to call as he knocked on the door of his classmate.

_'Where could she be? I really need that potion now_,' he thought.

He gulped, hesitating whether to barge in or not. He was taught that barging in to other people's room**s** is bad and shouldn't be done. But he really needed to get the potion that he asked Nonoko to make, so he had three choices: barge in and get the potion, wait for her to come back from wherever she went, or look for her.

He would take time if he looked for her. Same goes for the second choice. That left him with the first choice. Actually, he was really planning on that. He was worried, though, because if other people caught him barging in there, his reputation would be tarnished forever.

After some time of inner mental debate, he found himself holding the metal doorknob, twisting it slowly while turning left and right to make sure nobody was spying on that nobody was around, he turned his head to wait for the knob to click. '_Hope it's unlock__ed_,' he thought.

Fortunately for him, he heard a soft 'click!'. He wiped the sweat that had formed earlier out of nervousness. He then opened the door and let out a sigh.

"Trespasser," he heard a very familiar cold voice from behind. His heart almost jumped off its place as his hairs stood up like those of the porcupines whenever they sense danger. He quickly turned to see the person he _hated _the most in the academy. Okay, well, except for Persona, of course.

"Imai! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" he asked.

"I would like to," she answered. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you entering other people's rooms_ without _permission?" she asked straightforwardly.

"None of your business," he simply stated as he walked inside, looking at all the potions placed on the table at one side of the room. He spotted something on the far edge of the table and approached it. "Hmm… maybe this is it. It's white-colored and kinda milky," he mumbled.

Ruka turned just to see Hotaru waving a picture of him entering Nonoko's room. He suddenly turned red and chased after her, without forgetting to close the door, of course.

**- End of Chapter Two -**

* * *

_Author's Note:_** I enjoyed writing this especially the scene of Mikan and Natsume. :D. The problem will start on the next chapter. So what do you think of this? Please leave a review. Constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews. n_n**

**_~ Innocent's Sorrow_  
**


End file.
